Naya Nagasume
|image = Before Timeskip= |-|After Timeskip= |age =18 |gender =Female |species =Human / Shadow |blood type =N/A |birth date =N/A |height =5' 10" |weight =147 lbs |occupation =Student |power set =Nervous System Control |epithet =Lady of Pain }} Appearance Naya is an exceptionally attractive young woman, with a great body and lots of charm. This is only natural, because her "true" form is the Succubus from Christian mythology. She has long black hair, with part of it covering one of her eyes because she thinks it makes her look mysterious. The clothes she wears are usually form-fitting or extravagant, exaggerating her already-full figure. Personality Naya is a cold and emotionless person to those that do not know her. To most, she seems like an emotionless robot who simply goes about her days without a care in the world, but she seems to open up around her sister and Saigi Elsee. She acts a little stuck-up around her classmates, but most don't seem to mind it all that much. She is also the star of the photography club, easily finding pictures that you can only see one in a lifetime. It's one of her favorite hobbies, and it's hard to find her without her camera when she's out and about. Underneath the surface, Naya Nagasume is a horrible sadist. Ever since the fateful day she first photographed a dead bird, she has collected hundreds of pictures of things in pain. Things like people stubbing their toe, to people with grave injuries in the hospital. She delights in pain, finding it the most interesting thing in the world. This obsession has dug into her psyche so much that it has resulted in mental distortion. Simply put, she loves pain. Pain is love to her. In causing and recording pain, she is demonstrating her love for the world. Although it may not seem obvious at first glance, most everything that Naya does hurts Michi in some way. It may be complicated, and some of her plans may take months or even years to come to fruition, but a keen enough mind can see the plans that she makes. This is because, as Michi's shadow, she represents Michi's deep-seated self-hatred. She represents the way Michi felt about herself in the years before she met Saigi, and her constant desire to hurt Michi comes from Michi's own nihilism. Weapons/Powers Special Attacks One Body; One Mind Naya has control over her own nervous system. This means her reaction time is off the charts, and she can deflect bullets by slowing down her own consciousness. In combination with the heightened speed and strength of normal shadows, this means that she is an unstoppable combat machine. In addition, she can numb her own flesh to reduce the impact of any wound she takes. Let Pain Consume You: Nervous System Control Naya also has control over the nervous system of others, and the nervous system dictates how the body handles pain. In combat, this means that with just a touch she can disable the opponent's limbs, or even their internal organs depending on where she touches them. If she so chooses, she can also increase the sensitivity of the opponent's nerves, causing a small gust of wind to reduce them to a quivering wreck. She uses this to torture and torment her opponents, or whoever she chooses. Lotus Eater: Temptations of the Mind As a last resort, Naya can call upon her succubus identity and create illusions for her opponents. She can transport them to different places, create things that aren't there, and cause herself to disappear completely. However, this power depends solely on eye contact with her opponent. If they aren't looking into her eyes, she can't do anything to them. She uses this power in combination with the previous one to completely destroy her opponent's will to live, crushing their hope and causing them complete and utter pain. Weaknesses Naya's main advantage in combat is her ability to control the sight of others and create illusions, so if you can break eye contact with her for long enough you can break the illusions. If you can manage to fight her without looking into her eyes, which is difficult because she'll be trying to look into your eyes, she is not an exceptionally strong opponent. Since Naya is not from a combat-heavy universe, her speed and strength are far below the average XYN or Red Soul character's level. She makes up for this lack of speed and strength with great use of tactics and strategy. Relationships Michi Nagasume is her little sister. History Past Events In the beginning, Naya was an inhabitant of the Red World found in A to B and Life 2.0's universe. As Raibaku was not very good at playing god, he only created Naya with half a soul. Beings with only part of a soul experience constant, excruciating pain, as if their entire existence were being pierced with swords and lit on fire at the same time. However, as this pain was the only experience she had ever had in her life, she interpreted it as her creator's love for her. This is where her obsession with pain comes from. She does not know that Raibaku created her, because he never bothered to give her the ability to sense the world around her. She only knew that she had a creator of some kind. After what felt like an eternity of this pain, she remembers being sucked through a rip somewhere and ending up in a tube of some kind. She was transported to the Earth of the Kage no Kokoro universe, pulled through realities by the efforts of the Elsee Foundation, who had found some evidence of a psychic entity that they could use in their experiments preparing for what would become the War. As a being with only half a soul, they took the opportunity to copy part of Michi's soul and tape it to her own, completing her soul and ending the pain. They also created a body for her from a combination of several of the researchers there, and decided to make her Michi's shadow in the War they were planning. So, when Michi left the hospital at about age 7, she also gained a sister in Naya. For eleven years, she lived with Naya as her sister. About two months before the start of the game, she moved out and got an apartment with her parent's permission. Current Events In the second part of World D's plotline, Araigen joins up with Saigi once again once he finds that exiting the Hour doesn't put him back in his world. He meets Naya, along with Saigi's other classmates when he goes to school with him. That night, when they both enter the hour, they find Dan on the hunt for something or someone. Once they manage to calm him down, they find that he found a disgusting corpse that had been ripped apart and nailed all over the walls. Shortly after, they are attacked by Fragments and assisted by Naya, who comes out of seemingly nowhere to help them. They discuss why she's there, and they scout around for a while before finding the Dullahan. He attacks, but before he can destroy them, the Hour ends and he disappears. Then more stuff happens. Will write later! Quotes Trivia Related Articles Category:KnK Category:Human Category:Shadow Category:Female Category:Playable